zaiko lunar
by zaiko stones
Summary: zaiko lunar a 14 year old fire bender finds out he is the next avatar and that he has to fight an evil group called g.w.o a group created by benders and non bender to control the world behind the scenes with times now in modern time how will this affect the young avatar. join him as he master the elements and tries to save the world at the same time
1. first day

Book 1

realizing

Chapter 1

First day

Zaiko come on man it's time to go mako yelled at his brother. What are you yelling for im coming im coming zaiko sighed. 

Avatar Zuma is dead and for those who don't know Zuma was the avatar after Korra. The world he left was like a grand kingdom. spirits and humans still lived peacefully….until a group called. G.W.O (global world ordeal) slowly began to take over. Zuma fought hard but he couldn't end their rain before he died. 113 years have passed since his death and now G.O.W has complete control over the entire world and not to mention Times have now shifted to a more modern time. The the earth bender times of stability are over. It's now time for the avatar of fire to start the war

. . .

The more i think about it the more i get jealous, mako says to zaiko. What are you talking about now zaiko replied. Dads a firebender and moms an airbender, you got Dads power and i got moms mako sighed. Hey man don't let that get you down at least your not the last airbender like avatar aang was zaiko said punching mako's arm playfully. Yeah true, i'd be freaking out that's a sad situation to be in mako it's time to go to twin crimson dragon high school zaiko complained. T.c.d high school is a school for benders & non benders. The school believes benders & non benders have no differences, which is why they put twin in the schools name. As the brothers strolled down the street towards the school they noticed all the lively activity. So this is the school zaiko said tiresome. these benders using their bendering uncontrollably mako said. Remember we're here to learn among benders & non benders, keep a low profile zaiko said we won't keep low for very long mako said. W-what do you mean zaiko said nervously. All classes are to demonstrate their bending abilities mako read from the paper. Where did you get that zaiko asked surprised. Don't worry about it mako said. Lets just go inside zaiko said.

. . .

Inside wasn't any better. Non benders were put into a separate group than the benders. As the non benders were taken to their classes only the benders remained. The room they were in was a colossal gym. A poster on the wall said capacity 950. Dang man it's like 550 benders mako said. Yea and if this gym can fit 950 people someones pockets are near empty. All firebenders go to rooms 106-115 earthbenders 116-125 airbenders 126-135 waterbenders 136-145 a woman's voice said off the loudspeaker. Zaiko looked his brother, well here we go wish me luck zaiko told his brother. Mako smirked with respect, and fisted bumped him, do we even need luck zaiko. Zaiko noticed the group of firebenders, a bunch of arrogant teens leaving the gym. Zaiko sighed, we might this time, then he joined his group.

. . .

The person who made the school had weird way for the classes, well at least to zaiko. As mako said there were at least 550 benders and judging by the big hord of firebenders there about 125 firebenders at most, and putting them into 6 different rooms wouldn't work because only 5 of the rooms would be full leaving an extra room. Zaiko decided to go to room 108, as he thought once seated the room was completely filled. Zaiko took a seat in the middle of the class. The class seats were put into rows of 5, 5 across and 5 down. Zaiko was sitting in the third row across & down. Alright everyone settle down a man's voice spoke. A man rose from flames from behind the teacher desk, i am mr stones i will be your teacher first hour he said. Heh, what a fiery entrance zaiko said. Got jokes huh zaiko, wanna go head to head mr stones said. N-no sir my apologies zaiko said. Well then, as i was saying everyone stand up he said. For what some kid asked. Just stand up mr stones said annoyed. Zaiko and the others did as they were told. Every first hour you are to pay your respects to avatar zuma mr stones told them. Zaiko and the others prayed to avatar zuma. While zaiko was doing his prayer he kept getting a small pinch in the back of his head. Alright time to start class take your seats, i'll tell you my rules and regulations mr stones said sternly. Zaiko sighed, he tucked his short black hair behind his ears. He looked around at his peers, he noticed a girl sitting in the front left corner of the classroom. She had caramel skin, and long black hair that went to the middle of her back, she had grey eyes with a bane covering her half of her left eye. She was wearing an all red half shirt with black pants. Zaiko's red eyes began to shake, she noticed him gazing and waved. Zaiko got a good look at her name tag. Terri-ann he said in his head, he then took his seat along with the others. First things first i don't deal with slacking off nor goofing off stones said looking every kid in the eye, if you have a problem the doors right there. Oh god if he's gonna be like this the whole class i'm not gonna make it zaiko thought

(point of view change)

Mako realized that there were less airbenders than all the benders. Just like his brother each room holds 25 kids each, but only 4 of the classes were filled meaning only 100 benders. Mako was in room 129. The desk were placed in a circle around the classroom. Mako took the seat at the top of the circle. Hello children a woman's voice said. Mako looked up to see his mother floating from the sky. She seen him and put her finger over her lips signaling him not say anything and winked. My mom's the teacher, man i can't complain anyway mako thought. My name is ms kisama, before we start class, let's pay our respects to avatar zuma she said. The class prayed. Ok that's enough she said. So how about we introduce ourselves a mysterious person said. That sounds like a great idea ms kimase said why don't you go first since you gave the idea. Fine he said, my name is imura mirozaki. Excellent next….(everyone introduced themselves). That imura guy rubs me the wrong way mako said to himself. Mako put his head down and let his grey hair fall over his grey eyes. This is gonna be a long day he thought to himself.

. . .

The two siblings met up again at lunch. The lunch room was about the same size as the gym they were taken to earlier in the morning. There were banners for each element on each wall. Fire was on east, air on the west, water on the south and earth on the north. Mako walked in and seen his brother leaning on the wall to the right. Why haven't you gotten your lunch yet mako asked him. Zaiko looked at him and then pointed at the elemental banners around the room. Oh so basically they want us to sit with our element huh mako stated. Zaiko nodded. i'm guessing you're feeling rebellious mako said. Zaiko grinned and mako sighed. Well let's get lunch zaiko declared. They joined the huge cluster of kids lined up into four lines. Man they even serve us like that zaiko complained. Oh shut up i'll get my lunch and then join you mako told him. Once they both got their lunch just as mako said he came and he sat with him. Zaiko had looked at his food and tossed it into a trash can while making his way to the table. As he sat with mako he noticed terri-ann walking pass. He watched her in awe before turning around and noticing the look on mako face. Zaiko blushed, why am i getting that face he asked. Don't play stupid with me if you like her you like he said. leave it to you to say something say something like that zaiko laughed. Yep i'm your brother i'm gonna do that, besides we only have each other in the end. Yea true zaiko said and they fist bumped.

. . .

After the bell rang for lunch to end everyone left in hurry, but not zaiko he had already made himself a plan. He scanned the remaining people and prayed she didn't leave yet. Then he spotted her walking towards him and he met her halfway. Um hi terri-ann he spoke. Hi zaiko she responded with a warm smile. Zaiko was never good when it came to talking to females, he froze trying to think of what to say next. He unfroze when she laughed. She asked him for piece of paper. Zaiko took out a folded piece of paper out his front right pocket and handed it to her. She quickly wrote something on it and handed it to him. Zaiko looked at it with eyes full of amazement when he seen it was her number. She winked and said let's hang after school and left. less than a minute later a boy from zaikos first hour (which he only remember by face) walked up to him looking as if he zaiko had just punched his little brother. He grabbed zaiko by his shirt collar. Do you know who i am he growled. Yea someone whos gonna get if you don't let me go zaiko thought but instead he stayed quite. You really don't know who i am, well i'm yaiko mura, and i'm terri-ann's boyfriend. Now laughing didn't really help the situation, but zaiko couldn't help it the guy was funny. You won't be laughing after this, you me agni kai after school don't chicken out yaiko told him. He let go of his shirt, glared at him with anger one more time and then left. The only one who now remained in the lunchroom was zaiko. Man what drag he sighed pulling out his phone. He dialed a number and called it. It rang for 4 seconds and then a voice said hello. Yeah mako someone wants to fight already zaiko told him, then he filled him in.

(point of view change)

For the rest of the day the entire school was buzzing about zaiko v.s yaiko, and when news got back to terri-ann… lets just say run. She was in the hallway and She called yaiko as soon got all the details from her friend toya. Hello yaiko spoke on the other end. Why are starting fights for no reason we haven't even been in school that long terri-ann asked anger deeply engraved in her voice. why does that guy have your number yaiko demanded to know. Terri-ann clenched her fist to restrain her anger, because i get a good vibe from him, and besides you're acting like im not a loyal women so why are you so angry she told him. Are you trying to tell me i have no reason to be angry yaiko said. I never said…...you know what bye i hate when you get like this she said and she hung up the phone. She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. Girl are you ok toya asked concern deep in her dark blue eyes. terri-ann just stared at her and put her head down. I just really hope this doesn't get any worse than what it is terri-ann thought to herself.

. . .

(point of view change)

Zaiko had told mako over the phone that he was going to fight, not because yaiko came at him, not because the reason stupid, he straight said he fighting for terri-ann. At first mako thought zaiko was fighting for her love, but when mako seen the look on her face as he walked past her and friend at the end of the day, that's when it clicked. He's gonna do what she wants to do right now, beat some sense in his skull mako thought to himself. The last bell rang and mako ran for the front door. He stood outside as hordes of kids flooded out of school like a dam hole. Yaiko and terri-ann walked past mako and him and terri-ann locked eyes for sec and then she kept walking Half the kids the left the school, and the other half formed a huge circle. Yaiko and terri-ann stood in the center. Mako hadn't even joined the crowd yet he was still standing by the door. Come on man where are you mako said out loud. 6 seconds later zaiko steps out the door his look tells mako he's ready. Dude are you sure? Mako asked. zaiko looked at him and grinned as he walked past him. I got this he told him

(point of view change)

Zaiko stepped of the last step and made his way towards the circle, and as he did He noticed that a lot of kids had their phones out to record. Typical zaiko thought. Once zaiko had entered the circle yaiko began to laugh. So you show up after all good i'm going to enjoy this. Terri-ann shook her head and joined a group of kids and mako did the got into stance. Hey let's make a deal yaiko sneered. zaiko followed by entering his stance, Shoot it zaiko told him. if i win, yaiko told him you can't be around or talk to terri-ann but if you win she is no longer my girlfriend. Zaiko gave him the thumbs up and Yaiko grinned. Begin the entire crowd called. Yaiko jabbed a fireball with his right hand, but zaiko simply side stepped and it shot past him and Behind him he heard a firebender defuse the fireball. Yaiko ran until he was 10 feet away, jumped,and sent a high power fire ball with his foot. Zaiko did something that surprised the crowd, he caught the ball with his right hand spinned and shoot it right back at him just as fast. Yaiko didn't have enough time to do anything except block, he raised his arms to protect himself and was blasted clean out of the air sending smoke into the air. Once the smoke cleared everyone could see the surprised look on yaiko face. I'm not going to go down that easily you'll have to do better than that zaiko said. Zaiko took a deep breath and this time he sent a fireball with his left hand. Yaiko ducked and charged. When he was knocked out of the air he was blown back into long range, he charged until he enter mid range and once again jumped into the air. Only this time he sent volleys of spin kicks creating multiple slashes of fire towards zaiko. Zaiko ran forward and the slash's hit the ground behind him. Yaiko landed back on the ground kneeled on one knee and glared at zaiko. He ran forward and when he got close enough to punch zaiko he swung his fist to burn zaiko up close. It's over now yaiko declared. Zaiko dropped his guard and sidestepped him easily then chopped yaiko in the back of the neck. On contact fire flared up for a sec and then yaiko fell to his knees. Man your way to sloppy zaiko said taking a deep breathe. H-how did this happen yaiko said to himself. Well a deal's a deal zaiko said your as single as a pringle he laughed. Yaiko clenched his fist and got to his feet. He swung his fist in attempt to strike but in mid swing and air blast pushed his back and mako walked into the middle of the circle. This battle was over once you fell, take this as a lesson don't let your pride get you embarrassed again mako said sternly. Zaiko heard everyone's phone make a ping noise which let him know no one was recording anymore. He looked around at everyone in the crowd there faces full of surprise and joy. Then mako tugged his arm. Um dude mako told him pointing behind him. Zaiko turned and seen terri-ann leaving the school grounds. Go man i'll handle things here mako told him crossing his arms. zaiko ran through the crowd of people in pursuit and behind him he heard his brother yell alright kids shows over go home!

. . .

Zaiko didn't mean to follow to follow her home but the way things played out it might have seemed like he did. Just as she crossed the street a block ahead of him he pulled out his phone and called her number. He seen her stop and pull out her phone to answer.

"Hello" he heard her voice say on the other line.

"Hey you turn around" zaiko said to her in a jokingly voice.

She turned and when she seen zaiko her expression went from shock to sad to happy all at once. When zaiko had finally caught up with her she rushed him with a tight hug.

"Zaiko i am so sorry" she told him. Zaiko good tell by the way she talked that she seriously didn't expect any of that to happen.

"Hey terri you don't have to say-

Zaiko was stopped by intense throbbing in his head he grabbed his head and shrieked in pain. Terri-ann gasped and kneeled next to him.

"Zaiko are you ok"

Then to her surprise his eyes turned white and he spoke at many voices at once.

"The cycle continues"

And with that his eyes changed back to normal as he passed out right into terr-ann's arms.

Terri-ann quickly took zaiko's phone and called the contact labeled mako. The phone rang for about 5 seconds before someone picked up.

"Um hello is mako this is terri-ann yaiko's ex zaiko's knocked out


	2. me?

Book 1 Realizing.

Chapter 2. Me?

Terri-ann had told Mako to meet her at her house over the phone. She carried Zaiko to her house and laid him on a couch, then sat down on a chair to the left of him. Terri-ann didn't know what the heck was going on but Zaiko on the other hand…

. . .

Zaiko was floating in the air above the spot he had collapsed on. He looked down and saw Terri-ann dragging his body toward the house next to the one he had collapsed by.

"Am I dead?" Zaiko asked himself. He turned, startled by the sound of an old man chuckling. He had caramel skin and emerald green eyes. His hair was a flowing black waterfall that swept down to his shoulders. He wore green sweatpants and a green sweatshirt. On the sleeves was the golden insignia of the Earth Kingdom.

"Who the heck are you." Zaiko demanded of the old man.

This only caused the old man to chuckle again. "All questions will be answered in time my boy."

Then suddenly the whole scene changed. Zaiko was now standing in a vast field that stretched on as far as the eye could see.

"So now to answer your question," said the old man appearing behind him. "I am one you should be most familiar with. I am the one who is closest to you."

Zaiko backed away utterly confused. "Your talking nonsense old man."

The old man chuckled again. "No my boy, I am Avatar Zuma."

Zaiko backed away again, though this time in utter disbelief. "Your not going to say what I think your going to say, are you?"

Instead of chuckling, the old man smiled warmly. "Yes my boy, you are the next Avatar."

The old man's smile became serious. "But never mind the formalities, there is something I need to tell you."

"There is no way you could be Avatar Zuma," Zaiko said, still not trusting the old man. "He died 113 years ago."

The scene then changed again. This time right in the middle of a bright clear sky.

"Yes, and within that lifetime. I battled a corporation." Zuma informed Zaiko.

"It started as a small group. Then spread throughout the world." .

"They evolved faster than I could expect. Then it was only me against them." Zuma continued.

"Now it seems they have complete control of the world and no one seems to notice."

"There name, G.W.O. or Generational World Ordeal. They have completely brainwashed the mind of society. They have kept you in a box shrouded in an illusion, but only until they were ready. Only until you knew who really are.

Zaiko closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "You don't really believe I will be able to stomach all this, do you?"

Zuma smiled. "No, but follow your heart. Oh and I think it's about time you start mastering the other elements. They have eyes everywhere."

And with that. Avatar Zuma disappeared.

. . .

Zaiko then woke laying on the couch in terri-ann's living room. A glass of lemonade was sitting on a table next to him ice cubes where dancing around inside the glass making zaiko's thoughts more clear. His eyes then drifted over to terri-ann who had was still watching him legs crossed sitting on the chair. "Oh good you're awake" she said cozily "so try my lemonade" zaiko smiled he was happy to see that even after everything that happened she was still holding together. He took a sip from the glass and let of a sigh of relief. He looked around the house an seen a staircase leading upstairs along with noticing the kitchen behind terri-ann. Upon further inspection zaiko could easily see that whoever her parents where were big on keeping clean. The floor was spotless, the walls looked freshly washed and the house gave the aroma of lemon

"I like your parents style they keep things neat" zaiko told her smirking. He sat up quickly which left him with a huge head rush causing then to hold his shook it off and looked out the window behind the seen adults out on their porches watching their kids play and cars driving by ike normal. Then the words of avatar zuma rang throughout his head. "They have eyes everywhere…. Be careful". Zaiko pulled himself out of his head. "Nah someone seen it" zaiko mumbled to himself. Then were was a sudden knock at the door. Zaiko's mental guard almost immediately. Terri-ann noticed and waved for him to relax. "It's probably your brother" she told him sweetly "come in"

Mako rushed through the door breathing hard looking around frequently until his eyes finally found his brother. Mako was worried sick the last thing he wanted was for something to happen to zaiko and he wasn't around to even try to support him. "Oh man" mako paused "are you ok"

His tone of voice was low and it sounded like he wanted to cry. Seeing mako's deep concern also helped zaiko's mood a little more. "Yeah man im fine" zaiko answered " just a lot on my mind" terri-ann leaned forward in her seat eyes becoming dead serious. "That's what we're here for" she told him older sibling like. Zaiko sighed he really didn't know what where the start but he told them everything. Him being the avatar, his meeting with avatar zuma, about g.w.o and how he was supposed to stop them. When he finished his story he grabbed his lemonade and took a long needed sip. Mako and terri-ann didn't say anything for a couple of seconds but mako broke the silence "so what do we just stop going to school?" he asked zaiko thought about he honestly didn't know but after the fight he had today something told him they would be fine….for now. Mako took out his phone and checked the time. "Hey um zaiko, its 4:45 we got out at 3:00 we need to get home before mom hops on the crazy bus" Zaiko got up slowly and weakly walked to the door putting his arm over makos shoulder they both thanked terri-ann before the two of them made their exit.

. . .

The travel home was rather fast thanks to mako. Mako had learned to controls the air currents around him granting him short terms of flight. Which was said to be an extremely old technique of airbending thought to had been forgotten. he made it back to their house in 5 minutes with zaiko landing on the front yard. "Aye zaiko are you feeling a little better" mako asked. Zaiko stretched and yawned "yeah just a little tired now" zaiko replied. They walked up to the porch and just as they got to the door their mother opened it with a intense look on her face. She gazed at mako first then her gaze drifted to zaiko. Her eyes softened and she turned around. "I'm not gonna yell at you but i need to know what happened and i want the **truth"** their mother stated before leaving the doorway. Mako and zaiko locked eyes and came to a silent agreement **[** fine can't get out of this one **]**. Zaiko walked in first. As soon as you step through the front door you met the living room. To the right of zaiko was a rose red colored 3 seater couch. On the arms on each side was the word family. In front of the couch on the wall to the right of him was a forty five inch tv for whoever liked to seat and watch t.v and a spiral staircase going upstairs to the right side of the couch. There stopped in the middle of room just as mako closed the door. "Now" she said gently "what happened?"

Zaiko sighed as much as he didn't want to to admit he had a fight on the first day of school the gentle look in her eyes told him she would understand. So he told her everything, him being the avatar from the fight at school to the meeting with zuma. The only thing he didn't tell her about was g.w.o. After explaining their mothers expression became thoughtful as she began to smile. "Who would have known my son would be the one to keep balance" she said to herself proudly. She glanced up the top of the staircase and sighed "well your dad's home and he would like to speak with you zaiko" she him. Zaiko looked at the top of the staircase his expression becoming mixed. "I wonder what he wants to tell me" zaiko thought starting up the staircase "hope i'm not getting yelled at.

. . .

His parents room is the first door on the left once you reach the top of the stairs. Zaiko stood in front of the door thinking hard to himself for a while before he knocked on the door softly. He stood there for about 7 seconds before hearing his dad's voice on the other side tell him to come in. zaiko opened the door and a huge wave of heat blasted zaiko right in his face causing him to step back. " i know you like the room heated but dude" zaiko thought he then completely entered the room shutting the door behind him. The room lighten was a dark red color to it with a window in the back of the room on the left side of the bed. The bed was covered in an all white bedspread with a black and red checker decorated cover. His dad was sitting at the foot of the bed looking at something in his lap. He turned to zaiko and smirked. Zaiko resembled his dad. They both had oreo cream colored skin, short brown hair, light red eyes, and where about 5'7 in height. His dad was wearing a black shirt with a red dragon made of flames on it. Along with that he had silver cross studs in his ears and had on blue true religion pants. "So i heard you had a fight young man" zaiko's dad said sternly. Zaiko just stood there with a blank look on his face. Zaiko had inherited his firebending from his dad of course and he also hammered the ways of firebending in him...the hard way. His dad stood up slowly and walked towards towards zaiko. When zaiko was boy as punishment he would have to take fireballs straight to the chest. "Oh man i hope this doesn't hurt" zaiko thought. His dad got within arms reach and raised his hands. "Well…..here it comes zaiko thought closing his eyes preparing for the impact. He felt his dad's hand rest on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see a huge green on his father's face. "So did you win?" his father asked. Zaiko was lost for words, he just stood there blankly waiting for something to explain to him what just happened. His dad noticed the look on his face and laughed gently. "You thought you were in trouble huh" his dad smirked. Zaiko continued to look at him with confusion. "Oh just come here" his dad said motioning him to to come to where he was a second ago. Zaiko followed his father to the foot of the bed and seen 3 objects on the floor. Before zaiko could even figure out what they were his dad threw another sheet over them and smiled immensely "i've been thinking zaiko" his father started "it's been so long since we spared don't ya think" zaiko shook his head "this is to much today" zaiko thought "dad we just did like two weeks ago" zaiko informed him. A fire sparkled in his father's eyes. "And even that is to long" he answered "since today is friday you and your brother are in for a surprise tomorrow" zaiko took two steps back "i don't like the sound of this" he sighed

"well my son see you in the morning sleep well" his dad said still smiling.


	3. team work

Book 1 Realizing

Chapter 3 Teamwork

Zaiko was sound asleep before he was woken by the sound of his phone ringing on his nightstand next to his bed. He fussed and groaned sitting up looking out his window. It was still dark out and there weren't that many cars driving around. He looked at the time on his phone and saw that it was only 6:00 a.m. This irked Zaiko to the fullest. "Who in the world is calling me at 6:00 in the morning". He hesitated but eventually he answered his phone. "Hello" he said, while controlling his slight irritation.

"H-hello" he heard Terri-ann's voice answer on through the phone and it sounded like she had been crying. "Hey what's wrong?" Zaiko asked concern showing deep within his voice. Even though they had only met yesterday, Zaiko felt as if he and her already shared a deep bond and it didn't help that he liked her….although he did well at trying to hide that fact.

Terri-ann didn't answer him right away she stayed quiet for a couple seconds before answering.

"I don't think we should be friends anymore," then the phone hung up. Zaiko sat there in disbelief for a long time before he reacted. Light began to flood his room as soon as the sun began to rise. He pounded his fist into his palm.

"I don't know what she's talking about but I'm gonna get to the bottom of this" he said out loud " and she better not lie because what's in the dark always come to the light…

. . .

Zaiko was looking at himself in his full body mirror his red eyes which usually shinned were full of self doubt.

I understand what Avatar Zuma was trying to tell me, Zaiko thought looking down "But is he sure?"

He shook his head and stood, straightening his posture.

"Seriously, this is not the time for self doubt," he muttered under his breath. Although as hard as he tried not to, his mind still drifted to his times back Akira Elementary School. Back then Zaiko was always harassed by the older firebenders when he was young. His mom would always ask him seeing that they were slowly breaking him if he wanted to change schools. But he was trying to listen to his mother's teachings of inner peace, which of course didn't end well. Once he got into the sixth grade that's when it happened…

Zaiko shook his head finallying pulling himself back to the present. He had to keep moving. It was the only way to stay ahead of that time.

Then, as he was about to lay back down he heard Mako knock at the door.

Zaiko groaned again. He had almost forgotten about the training his parents had set up for him and Mako.

"On my way," Zaiko called through the door just as Mako rapped at it again.

"I said I was coming!" Zaiko said louder out of slight irritation for his brother's impatience.

"Ok, just making sure you're up." Zaiko heard his brother say behind the door as he headed for the stairs.

Zaiko quickly got dressed, pulling on a purple hoodie over his white muscle shirt.

By the time he made it down stairs, Mako was already halfway through a stack of pancakes.

"Are there any left,"

Mako looked up mouth stuffed with pancake. "Yeah there's one on the counter."

"One?" Zaiko said then noticing one miniscule pancake, already bit into.

Zaiko sighed. "You know what? I think I'll just skip breakfast today"

"What, why?" Mako said looking shocked. "It's the most important meal of the day."

"Your right." Zaiko said. Picking up the slimy pancake with the very tip of his finger and thumb and flung it at him.

Mako created a vortex which then flung it passed Zaiko and slapped against the wall behind him with so much force that it blew sticky pieces of pancake all over it.

Zaiko looked back at the obliterated pancake, "You're cleaning that up when we're done."

"Hey I'm not the one who was going to waste a perfectly good pancake."

"You already ate off of it." Zaiko yelled.

"So, I'm not sick," Mako said getting louder

"That's not the point!" Zaiko bellowed.

"Boy's," their mom yelled, breaking through the heated conversation. Zaiko walked away from the table and made his way toward the back hallway. Once Mako had finished he wiped his mouth and followed his brother. Upon walking to the back door he bumped into Zaiko who was just standing there stretching out in the doorway.

"Seriously, like can you move" Mako complained

Zaiko turned and smirked "I could… but I don't feel like it."

Mako sighed and simply pushed past Zaiko entering the backyard.

Zaiko stepped out and placed his hand on an obsidian tile, which then glowed with the symbol meaning fire. Before he could make his next move Mako stopped him in his tracks.

"We're not going there today Zaiko" Mako told him smirking

Zaiko turned to his brother waiting for him to tell him what the heck he was talking about. He motioned for Mako to keep talking but instead was swooped over his brothers head before he could react. Zaiko shot fire from his feet and flipped back to the ground landing on his feet.

"Now now Mako you have to do better than that"

Mako smiled, then swept his leg, slashing air at Zaiko only for him to jump over it spin, then kick a fireball towards him. Mako quickly formed a small vortex blowing out the flame and simply swiped a hand over the other as if cocking a pistol. Zaiko looked in awe as he saw a small ball of air in front of his fingers as Mako motioned his hands as if firing a gun. A second later Zaiko felt a pain in the center of his forehead.

"Ow!" Zaiko said rubbing his forehead "What was that?"

Mako just laughed "I learned to condense air that's my air bullet whatcha think?"

Zaiko yanwed. "I think I'm going back to bed." Then began for the door house.

"You know it's already 9:15" Mako informed

"Exactly, to early to be fighting" Zaiko replied. A second later a blast of air from inside the house blowing him in a heap, right back next to Mako.

First stepped out their mother and then their father.

"Surprise " their father said sending a fireball towards Mako

"Crap" Mako mumbled as he met the fire with a equal force of air.

Zaiko groaned, but got up in a ready stance, just as his father attempted to kick him in the face. The move was slow, but the force was still powerful enough to push Zaiko back again when he deflected, using his father's momentum to send him forward, tripping him with his foot. Zaiko's father simply took the fall with a roll and sent a volley of fireballs at him. But Zaiko was fully prepared now.

Zaiko sent an experimental volley of his own, just to see how serious his father was. His father blocked them with the palm of his hand.

Then his father took off at blazing speed, right at Zaiko. Zaiko's breath slowed as he prepared for immense speed of the attacks he was going to recieve. He knew his father well enough plan out his father's next few moves, but he only had time to think three, four moves ahead. In an instant Zaiko's father was there using a mix of hand to hand combat and fire bending, but Zaiko knew that was coming. Firebending doesn't always work in close quarters, especially against his father, who had trained with non-bending monks when he was young.

Zaiko blocked and deflected and blasted, but he was running out of energy. His father on the other hand seemed to just be getting started. Eventually, Zaiko knew he would hit and knocked from his stance. Running out of ideas, Zaiko pretended to let his guard down so that his father would push hard against his upper body. Zaiko's father gladly took the bait allowing Zaiko to quickly shift his weight backwards while sidestepping and shoving his father past him. It worked, giving Zaiko some breathing room.

Zaiko was aware of Mako fighting their mom. He was surprisingly holding his own. Their mother specialized mainly in palm strikes and with each strike a small but powerful amount of air is released, increasing her effectiveness. But Mako knew how to block them. He used the back of his hand to redirect her first palm to the side of his face spinning he attempted to sweep his mother off her feet, for her to jump, flipping three feet back. Mako attempted to use his air pistol, but his mother absorbed each blast and sent them back at Mako. Before he could react the blasts hit him full force in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

"Oh, Come on!" Mako yelled getting up.

Their parents stood next to each other smiling at the looks of confusion on their children's faces. "What's wrong you two" their mother said hiding a smirk. Zaiko was blasted back by a fire blast into mako crashing them both to ground

"Owwwwww" Zaiko groaned rubbing his head returning to his feet. He helped Mako up and stretched out his arms. Mako brushed himself off obviously still upset his air pistol didn't work. Zaiko caught this and laughed.

"Alright Mako, let's switch" Zaiko saw Mako's eyes light up at the sound of this idea. Zaiko shot fire from his feet rocketing towards his mom. He then jumped and spinned kicked at his mother only for her to block with her arm getting pushing back. Mako had no problem matching his father in close quarters since he was more fluent in movement thanks to the airbending nature. Mako easily dodged his father's strikes returning his own in response doing well at keeping the pressure on his father. His father dodged and weaved all of mako's strikes but at the moment that's all he could do. On the last strike his dad grabbed his arm and gut punched him knocking half the air from Mako's lungs.

As mako feel to his knees his father turned to watch his wife and Zaiko's battle. The fight was more intense than Mako's. Zaiko flipped back dodging a palm strike from his mother that would have hit him in the face. He jumped back, landing on his feet to gain distance from his mother.

"Well someone's pretty nimble" his mom smiled. Zaiko had no time to be grateful for compliments he thought this to himself while Shooting three straight fire jabs at his mom.

His mom blew two to each side of her and reflected the third as sheet of superheated wind back at Zaiko, who jumped and did a rockstar slide on his knees under the blast. His cloths steamed when he was back on his feet. But he didn't have time to think about it. He decided to do some close combat bending, using fire to cover his fists like boxing gloves. It didn't go as planned though. Immediately upon stepping forward for his first attack his mother used a blast of wind to knock his knees out from under him. He was on the ground before he even had a chance to land a blow.

His mother and father stood side by side, facing their children with looks of disappointment.

"You two are stronger than this." there mother told them, sternly.

"But not separately. You both are more than capable, but not individually." said their father.

"The best of us learn this." said their mother, smiling this time at her husband.

"That we are stronger together than apart." Their father continued.

"United a bender is unstoppable." their father finished.

"Now. again!" yelled their mother.

Zaiko and Mako nodded to each other as a silent agreement passed between them. _They_ will not _lose._

Zaiko took a deep breath Mako doing the same at the same time. releasing their breath they sent a powerful blast of flames and wind in their parents direction. Their mother created a dome of air shielding them from the blast. When the dome was gone Mako and Zaiko were both right there to land a solid blow to both their parents. The siblings both smirked they finally managed to break past their parents defence. As both of their parents stepped back to regain grounding both siblings took this as their opening. Knowing their parents they both knew they wouldn't get this chance twice. Zaiko shot a fire blast right at his mom. As she began began to block with a vortex Mako was in air as he spun and kicked a powerful slash, cutting through his mother's vortex knocking her down Just as their father came to her defence, Zaiko and Mako ran at their father from both sides. Zaiko slid between his father's legs knocking him off balance as Mako ran and shot a blast of air at his father's right arm. At the same time Zaiko pushed up, using his father's own loss of balance to throw him over his shoulder, completely discombobulating their father. He landed right next their mom, who looked over, with slight sympathy Before they could recover, both Zaiko and Mako stood over their parents, a smirk on both of their faces.

"So how was that" both sibling asked in unison.

They both grinned.

"Better." said their father. "But still room for improvement." Then their mother and father both blasted the brothers back in wave of fire and air. They both landed with a thud on their backs.

"Again!" Yelled their mother again, though this time she smiled. "After Lunch."

"Yes," Mako said, pumping his fist.


	4. huh? water bender

Ch 4

Huh Waterbender

The rest of Saturday was dueled out until the sun went down below the wooden fence line that surrounded their backyard.

` Sunday, Zaiko woke to the smell of frying bacon and scrambled eggs. This was why he liked Sundays. It was the one day he got to have bacon. And if you don't like bacon, something is very, very with wrong you.

Anyways, Zaiko jumped out of bed and walked over to his dresser and rubbed the smooth wood." ok ol buddy what do you have for me" zaiko happily declared. He opened the bottom compartment which held his socks. He rumbled through them and grabbed an all black pair. He looked at them and grinned "perfect" he said tossing them over his shoulder onto his bed. He closed the compartment and opened the middle one containing his pants. He pulled out his red levi pants and closed the compartment. he lastly opened the top compartment which of course was his shirts. He pulled out his favorite shirt. An all black shirt with a phoenix on the front there was also flames on the sleeves.

"Ok, done thanks ol buddy" zaiko said to his dresser cheerfully walking over to his bed now ready to get dressed for the day.

After he got dressed he went to look at himself in the mirror one more time. he grinned "like i always say light skin or not im always me" he said as he walked to his door to to exit the room. He twisted the door knob and walked out.

When he got down stairs, he breathed in the luscious smell of bacon grease and cheesy scrambled eggs. His mom must have been feeling exceptionally generous today. Zaiko could smell peanut butter cookies going in the oven.

He looked into the kitchen and seen his brother as always already at the table waiting happily for his food. As always his grey hair was still neatly straight and his eyes were a clear grey. He decided to go with and all white outfit. "Just like mom" zaiko thought to himself as he stepped into the kitchen. he was taken aback by what his mom was wearing once he entered though. She had her grey hair tied back into a ponytail and wore a grey shirt and grey sweatpants. She was leaning over the sink washing the dishes and on the stove next to her was the finished breakfast. Zaiko took his seat across from his brother and hung his head low since he was still a little drowsy.

"You look good ma" mako compliented. Their mom looked herself up and down smiled and spinned.

"Oh this is nothing"

She said fixing two plates and walking over to the table.

"But these are for you"

She said placing their plates in front of them.

"Alright!" mako declared immediately digging in. Zaiko rolled his eyes as he pushed his fork around his plate. After Mako finished his plate going to get a second Zaiko had only finished half. He thought it would be a good idea to text Terri-ann and tell her what him and his brother were up. Since they were training all yesterday zaiko never got the chance to see what she was talking about so he made mako promise to help him find out today. The response message he got back caught him off guard. He had told her him and mako were coming over because they needed to talk. He at least was expecting an "ok good" type of response. Instead he got three crying emojis and a 'I'm sorry but we really can't talk anymore. Yep Zaiko felt that one.

"Mako!" he called "Time to go."

"Time to go?" Mako repeated looking up from his now empty plate. Zaiko didn't know what in the world was going. Her answer keep repeating over and over in his head.

"Never talk again" he ended up saying out loud.

Mako got up and grabbed one more piece of bacon and quickly munched it down eyeing his brother the whole time. He knew exactly what was wrong with him.

"Ok I'm done, let's hurry" Mako said

"Where are the two of you going in such a hurry?" their mother asked with concern.

"A friend in need," Zaiko answered standing from the table and walking towards the front door. He had only made it as far as the stairs before his mom asked him what friend. He remained silent. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Mako!" Zaiko snapped again

Mako, who had been eyeing another piece of bacon, quickly walked from the kitchen and stood behind his brother waiting for him to give him the signal to leave.

They both walked to the front door. As Zaiko grabbed the door knob their mother called from the kitchen. "Be safe you two. And be back before dinner."

Zaiko smirked as he pushed open the front door as both siblings

stepped into the blinding light of the outside world.

"Dude what did she say?" Mako asked. they were still only just outside the door standing on their porch. Zaiko showed Mako the text and even he was caught off guard.

"Alright let's go" Mako said as he began to channel the air currents around him. Zaiko put his arm over his brother's shoulder just as they lifted off the ground began to shoot skyward. Zaiko loved that about Mako. Being able to control the air currents. sometimes he was jealous but Zaiko always enjoyed joining in for the ride. mako carried them just above terr-ann's house and it only took about 10 minutes. Zaiko noticed that there were two cars parked in front her house that weren't there the first time they came here. Both siblings descended on the sidewalk next to one of the cars. "Well" mako said jokingly "she has other company." zaiko glared at him.

"Kidding kidding"

Zaiko pulled out his phone and texted terri-ann telling her they where outside. They waited three minutes before her front door opened but instead of Terri-ann an older man stepped out. As he began to walk towards then both brothers looked at eachother and had the same thought [father]. "Are you that boy Yaiko or Zaiko!" the man questioned Zaiko with anger in his voice. The first thing that went to Zaiko's head was the first name said. "Yaiko? That idiot of a firebender from Friday" Zaiko thought

"I think not". Not to mention he didn't even know this guy but that caused him to wonder why he said his name as well.

"I am Zaiko,"he said putting his hand on his chest. "And this is my brother mako" he continued pointing at. Mako smiled immensely. Zaiko nugged him and he stopped.

"You have no right to be friends with my niece" he told them strenly. "Niece?" Zaiko said. The man laughed.

"And you call yourselves her friends and you didn't even know. Zaiko wasn't expecting something like this today the man's words almost felt like hate.

"What the hell are you trying to say, cut to the chase I'm really starting to get angry" zaiko told him extending his hand and displaying an intense flame. "Your a perfect example of an everyday firebender, prideful and cocky" the man said. Before Zaiko could respond mako stepped in front of zaiko and when he did a huge gust of wind came from behind him.

"End all this pettiness now and just tell us what we don't know." Mako said. That caught the guy off guard but he stood firm and smirked.

"Sure wait here" he told them and then went back into Terri-ann's house.

"Control yourself Zaiko" mako told him. "I know its just-" Zaiko stated

"I know, we've gotten ourselves into something much deeper than we think"

Mako said. Zaiko sighed "Yeah and we don't know what it is"

"Well we're about to find out Mako said just as Terri-ann's front door opened. From the door walked out the man from before, Terri-ann and a women they could easily tell was her mother. Terri-ann had her hair tied in a ponytail and Zaiko noticed that her hair actually wasn't really that long it only went down to her shoulders. She was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt blue jogging pants. Her grey eyes were full of sadness and almost if Zaiko wasn't looking deep enough...regret. Her mother had the same complexion as her daughters but had green eyes. Her black hair was also shorter than terri-ann's only going past her ears. Her eyes were just as amazing as terri-ann's only these eyes just like the man from before where full of hate.

"My daughter is not of your kind" she said pointing her finger at Zaiko hatefully. "What do you mean?" Mako asked in defense of his brother. Her gaze shifted to mako but only for a second.

"She is a waterbender" she said closing her eyes.

"Huh!?" Zaiko and Mako both said puzzled. The man once again laughed. That pissed Zaiko off enough to shake it off. "Is this true?" Zaiko asked looking at Terr-ann. She nodded. It all made sense now. The way she talked, her attitude, she didn't at all have the personality of a firebender.

"Ok" Zaiko started

"Now that that's done can you explain to me why I'm getting the hateful vibes, oh and why you asked if i'm Yaiko." he finished pointing at both her uncle and her mother.

"Her father" her uncle started, "Was killed by firebenders. They mugged him took all he had and killed him." her mother continued pain visible in her voice. "Her being around firebenders is not allowed" her uncle said." then to find out she had one as a boyfriend" her mother said looking at Terri-ann strenly.

"Forgive me mako" zaiko sighed "no zaiko" Mako started but Zaiko had already stepped forward. "I am extremely sorry for your lost i truly am but I can't just let me stereotype me over that experience". Her uncle stepped forward. "Well prove your different right now in a fight" he said. Mako sighed "zaiko come on dude." "sorry bro but this is the only way they'll see reason" zaiko said. "No you took it to the extreme because you dont like being stereotyped" mako said "but you get to prove your point in the end i guess." Zaiko smiled " you worry too much mako i won't lose"

He walked into her yard and for the first time he noticed that her yard was completely earth. Her uncle stepped off the porch. He glared at zaiko with a smug look. "Heh so he really thinks he's gonna win" Zaiko thought. He looked at terri-ann and her eyes were telling him not to do this. He had to look away. He know how deep the situation was but also he wasn't about to back down.

"Zaiko!" mako called. zaiko turned to face his brother. "Dont you think its weird?" mako asked. zaiko made a face "what if she's a waterbender and her mom is then he must be one two" zaiko said.

Mako shook his head "if that was the case he wouldn't fight there is no water here" mako told him. He glanced at her uncle then back at zaiko. "Just be on guard bro"

Zaiko grinned "dude really. He turned to her uncle and got into stance. Her mother shook her head. "Terri-ann how did you even run into this guy?" terri-ann look at her mother eyes full of complex emotion. "You dont understand what im seeing" she told her. Her uncle began to laugh

"Your such a cocky little-"

"Shut up! Dude" zaiko said cutting him off as he jabbed a powerful fireball at him. "Ok lets see his response" zaiko thought. Her uncle raised his leg and a wall of earth rose blocking the fire.

"You can't be serious!" zaiko thought. Her uncle punched the wall three time breaking it into three chunks. "Ok he's an earthbender cool gotta prove i'm different they'll like this one." Her uncle got into a boxing stance. He kicked the bottom piece sending it towards zaiko. Zaiko ran and jumped pushing off of it. her uncle stepped back and kicked the top piece towards zaiko. Zaiko shot fire from his hands pushing him further up.

"What is he doing" mako thought to himself. Her uncle raised his arm sending the finale piece at zaiko. "I dodged the first two now watch this" zaiko thought. He flipped over the chunk of earth pushed off the bottom sending him towards her uncle. He punched him in the jaw and then pushed off his chest back flipping.

Zaiko looked at her uncle with a grin who had stumbled back a little. He rubbed his cheek slightly. "You got some nerve kid." he snarled.

"My hand to hand combat skills are just as well as my firebending, you wanted different here you go" Zaiko responded. Zaiko dashed forward. Mako shook his head. "He's an earthbender his defense is gonna be good Zaiko," he thought. Once Zaiko got within three feet of her uncle he raised his arms raising the earth in front of his causing Zaiko to jump back. The earth levitated above her uncle as he held his hands up to the sky.

"How about this!"

Zaiko sighed. "This is going to be interesting." her uncle motioned his hands towards zaiko as the earth above him then flung towards zaiko. Once the chunk got within arms reach of zaiko he extended his arm and released a small but powerful condensed fire blast right into the center of it destroying it. Even so zaiko was still blown back by the force of the colliding elements. "Zaiko!" mako called. Zaiko was just fine. he might have gotten blown back 3 feet and was on one knee but he wasn't hurt or tired at all his only problem was trying to find a way past his defense. Terri-ann stood on in awe. "Who could have thought zaiko was capable of the this"

Mako could see the grin on his brothers face as he shook his head. "Seriously we end up like this all the time what im i gonna do with you."

As zaiko got back to his feet her uncle smirked. "I'm surprised you still can keep up." zaiko returned a smirk as he extends his hand outward and displayed a marvelous flame. "I've been hit harder." zaiko looked around the yard seeing the damage this fight could cause if they kept going. That was one thing zaiko refused to hold on his conscious. He looked at her uncle. "You realize we can destroy this house and the yard if we keep going right?" zaiko said.

Her uncle cracked his knuckles. "I'll take full responsibility"

Zaiko smirked he knew how to get past his defense now. Zaiko shot fire from his fight sending him straight up into the sky and flipped until his head faced her uncle and shot fire from his feet again . " a straightforward attack you'll never learn" her uncle scoffed. He stomped the floor with both feet as two sphere of earth rose of the ground as he broke them both in half forming four decent size spheres He trusted his arm toward zaiko as they both shot towards him. Zaiko stop shooting fire from his feet when the first sphere got 5 feet away from him. He flipped over it and grabbed it chucking it at the second destroying them both. He landing on the ground now 10 feet from here uncle. He once again shot fire from his feet zooming towards towards his opponent. "Seriously is that all you firebenders are good for?" her uncle said. Her uncle then kickicked the third sphere and flipped kicked the last. Zaiko stopped shooting fire from his feet and when his feet touched the ground he started running keeping his momentum. "I've been saving this for you mako" he thought. Zaiko spinned past the first sphere and ducked the last one. Standing back straight and bringing his arm back taking a deep breath zaiko released a power fire blast at her uncle from 3 feet away. Her uncle only had enough time to block as he was blown back 4 feet landing on the ground hard on his back. Zaiko had a huge grin on his face as her uncle got back to his feet slowly. He wasn't injured but the attack from zaiko left him sore. He turned to terri-ann's mom. "Maybe he is different mary." her mother didn't know how to respond. She couldn't believe her eyes. Zaiko didn't just simply win, He won and made it look as if it were basic training to him. She looked at her daughter and saw the how happy she was. She knew as a parent she couldn't deny the way her daughter felt. She sighed and closed her eyes hoping she wasn't gonna regret what she was about to say. "Zaiko!" she called. Zaiko jumped at the sound of his name he turned to her mother slowly.

"Um..yes" zaiko said.

Her mother smiled which caught zaiko of garud. "You are a different kind of fire bender, i sense no arrogance from you rather a sense of hope that comes out through your flames."

Zaiko was confused by the statement but then he felt mako lean on shoulder slightly.

"Let me guess firebender you thought that was cool didn't you"mako said sarcastically. Zaiko sighed "mako shut up"

Mako seen small fire burning on the ground but he quickly took care of those. Terri-ann's mother helped her uncle back to porch.

"Seriously jimmy be more careful" she said.

"Ha it'll take more than that to keep me down" jimmy laughed.

Mary turned to zaiko and mako one last time.

"Zaiko you are the only firebender i trust my daughter around so you better keep her safe" she said face becoming dead serious.

Zaiko smiled.

"You have no need to worry i'll keep her safe."

Mary's eyes became a little hopeful

"You made a good choice terri-ann" her mother thought

"I shouldn't have judged him right away"


End file.
